A Girl on a Quest: Halo Fanfiction
by dakuurufu99
Summary: What happens when Millie has lost her partner in combat and he has gone MIA, along with that how will she get back Delta, the AI thats been by her side since gradation. When her and her boyfriend, Jimmy, set out to find them they bite off more than they can chew when they uncover an entire conspiracy in the UNSC. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

** Alone With My Thoughts**

It had been three weeks; I couldn't stand the sound of my own thoughts not having his voice in my head with me. The sound was deafening, "Why? Why, no not why. Where, where was he? Was he still there? On the planet," the tears started to form in my eyes and I managed to gag his name out, "Delta." My partner I was assigned with, no not just a partner. A friend, the only one I knew beside one of the greatest Spartans alive.

Master Chief, that is if he still is alive. We were split up on the planet, "GO!" I remember him yelling as I tried to reach for him through the ruble. The tears streamed down my cheeks, "NOOOOO!" Chief just turned around and left my standing there in the dust holding the plasma rifle. We were the last Spartans II, wait did that mean if Chief is gone I'm- Oh god no, no, no, no I can't be the last one. My body started to shake and the tears burned.

When I felt his hand on my shoulder, I jumped and rolled to the other side of the room as Jimmy stepped back, "What's wrong?" he said

"Nothing," I replied.

"Remove your helmet then,"

"No," with this response he tackled me to the ground, as he laid on top of me and took my helmet off I squirmed under his weight. My cheeks flared a bright pink as our eyes met my light blue eyes stared into the deep brown pools of his irises. I finally broke our stare and he wiped the already half-dried tears with his sleeve.

* * *

**Short opening chapter but it will get longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** Jimmy, my last friend**

"It's Delta and Chief, isn't it?" I looked at him as he asked me this question

"Hmm, I miss him. It's been three weeks and we haven't heard a single word Jimmy."

"Oh." He fell silent and stared into a single spot on the wall. I climbed onto the top bunk and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey," Jimmy's head popped up over the rim of the mattress. "What?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. That's when I noticed that he was wearing a pitch black suit of armor, "Here." He said handing me my cyan helmet and then stepping away from the bed. I looked at my armor and then to him with a quizzical expression. "We're getting Chief and Delta back." He stated and walked to the lockers.

I jumped from the bunk and pulled my uniform off and started to get dressed when I realized Jimmy was smiling at me. Our eyes met in the mirror on his locker, after a few moments he continued to pack his bag. I quickly pulled on my chest plate and my gloves; I then walked over to my locker and grabbed my battle rifle and Spartan laser.

"Umm, Jimmy?" I said in a shaky voice, "I-I haven't said everything about the planet, the thing is we weren't being chased by Covenant. It-It was the Flood!" Jimmy then pulled me into a deep embrace as he attempted to calm me but it did very little. "I know he's alive! I just know it!" My breathing was staggered as I tried to speak but it was of little use.

"We'll get him back Millie, I promise." Jimmy stared into my eyes as he pulled my helmet on my head and then grabbed my hand. "I won't let anything happen to you or them." We then walked towards the hanger and got in a Pelican, we set the course to a far distant planet named Riecha. Me and Chief went to take out a small installment of Covenant, nothing too big but then we realized that the Flood had invaded the planet when we landed.

"Hey you never told me how you and Chief met." Jimmy looked at me waiting to hear some long story about my past but I decided not to bore him with the details.

"I was one of the first Spartan II's, I somehow was placed in a Cryo tube years before Chief was ever trained. The funny thing was it was the Pillar of Autumn I was stored on. When the lifeboat crashed on the first Halo somehow I made it out of the bucket of bolts alive," I paused and stared at the ground for a while, "Chief found me helping some survivors stand off the Covenant attacks. He may not seem like it but there's a soft side to under that scarred piece of armor. But anyway he knew I was a one of the first Spartan's and he let me join him against the Covenant. Knowing that we both wou-! Oh I'm probably just boring you now!" I said sort of embarrassed by my rambling, Jimmy just giggled.

**3 Hours later…**

"Ten minutes till landing!" The pilot warned us as we began to slow down into Riecha's atmosphere, that's when a Wraith shot our left wing clear off. "We're going down! Hold on back there!" We could hear her calling maydays on the radio. I had never crashed in a pelican, sure a Banshee or a Hornet but those weren't as high flying as these, I looked to Jimmy scared. He had been through this stuff before, he pulled my in with one arm and he spoke a few words over the helmet radios, "Just hold on it'll be fine."

I was becoming dizzy from the constant spiraling motion; finally I fell to the floor as I put my hand on my helmet and began to gag. It was making me sick; I could fell every tree branch snap as the Pelican continued it's descent to disaster. My hands and knees left the unstable floor for the transparent air filled with my screams, as we hit the ground. My suit took most of the shock from the crash but I knew in the morning I'd be sore. I grunted as I stood up, Jimmy helped me gain my balance as I walked out of the damaged Pelican.

***CHANGE OF VIEW**DIFFERENT PERSON***

"Chief there's just too many!" Corporal Stone yelled as the assault rifle recoiled in his hands. "Hang in there Stone!" Captain Tallisus yelled as she shot a small group of Flood before they could explode on him. Stone cursed under his breath as they continued to push forward through the waves of endless enemies. Chief took his Brute Spiker and aimed it at a turned Elite and fired, the clip emptied and he threw it to the ground as he grabbed his shotgun and blasted another larger group of the Flood.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

** Stuck or at least immobilized**

***CHANGE OF VIEW**DIFFERENT PERSON***

I was running after Jimmy when his armor's AI appeared, "Multiple enemies approaching, I find it wise to be leaving now…" Mel paused a moment before speaking again.

"Strange, there seems to be an active suit of Spartan armor about two and a half clicks North West of here. It may be Chief Millie."

"Chief! We're in helmet radio range right?"

"Affirmative."

I turned my back to both of them and began to call Chief when the mass of plasma hit me in the calf penetrating the armor. "AHH, SHIT!" I screamed and dropped to my knees in pain. Jimmy crouched and checked my wound by scanning it.

"Damn it's pretty bad Millie, can you walk?" I shrugged, "I can try." I struggled to stand and I managed to but it was oh-so painful. I lifted my weapon and aimed through the sights at a charging Brute with a Gravity Hammer but before he even had a chance to hit the ground I lunged and hit him in the abdomen with the butt of my rifle. He fell to his knees where I landed a blow straight to his head, finishing him.

"AAAHHH!" I grunted as my leg surged with pain and it fell limp as the inner layer of the armor attempted to repair the damaged portion of energy shields. My eyes scanned my surroundings as I took out a few Grunts with the Battle Rifle and continued to scan the area when something or someone was missing. I squinted my eyes in search of Jimmy, 'where is he?' I thought. When my motion radar showed no signs of life at all I finally spoke up.

"Jimmy?" I whispered quiet loudly.

"Jimmy?!" I said louder and finally I screamed his name as I called for Mel as well.

"JIMMY! MEL!" I tried the radio but comms were down, "shit, come on stand up!" I attempted to force my way up but my leg refused to cooperate, "No, come on!" My energy shields had repaired and recharged themselves by now, saving me from bleeding out.

Sweat started to form as I continued to panic. It's not good to be sitting in the middle of a swamp as at any moment a hundred Hunters could skip merrily over the hill shooting fuel rods at you when you can't run.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey anyone who's actually reading this, I don't know why- well I probably do, but I feel sooooo sorry for you because in my opinion this story sucks. Maybe not yeeet but trust me, it might just be me but I haaaaate this story so far because somehow I have made our main character AKA Millie Witts sound like a total baby….. The thing is she's still about weeeeeell not considering her time being frozen and all would be about nineteen, twenty somewhere around that age but yaaaa… She doesn't let a lot of people in and somehow she and Jimmy Ubusik seem to be daaaaaating. And she let Chief in so she wouldn't be the last of her kind but no clue of Delta. Millie is a more of fuck you I'll do what I want sorta person. Plz don't kill me this is my first fan fic I'm gonna finish fully… I hope….**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

** Footsteps**

_Tap tap tap._

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" That's when a hooded figured stepped from behind the rocks.

"You'll need him to find me later." Said a low menacing voice as he lifted something to show me and tossed it my way.

"Who are you?" I yelled still pointing my gun at his head as I caught the small glowing blue chip. The figure just turned around and walked away only the sound of his haunting footsteps was left.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

The footsteps haunted me and the never seemed to leave either; they lingered like a foul stench as they clung to the air. '_You'll need him to find me later.'_ I turned the chip over examining it closer.

"D." I whispered as I stared deeply at it. Finally I moved and shoved the chip in the back of my helmet.

"Hello once again Millie Sosiek, it has been awhile I thought I would never see you again." Delta said in his annoying but lovable voice.

"D who was that and how did he get you?"

"I have been told not to tell you, they do not want you to know who they are…. Yet, but on the other hand I am here to assist you," he paused for a moment. "I'm sorry but I can no longer help you on this subject until they say something."

"C'mon D, please, wait. What he mean when he said I'll need you to find him later?" I questioned the words and D not trusting him as much as I used to. For all I knew he could be corrupted, what did they do to him? He was gone for what seemed like a hundred years and he won't tell me who even took him.

"They will let me know when to help you find them, but I have no promises of when they will tell me to start searching for them."

"Warning someone is approaching 22 degrees right and thirty yards and closing!"

"Jimmy!?" I whispered pointing my rifle at the direction Delta had warned me of an approaching target that may or may not be hostile.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!" He said stepping from the thick fog holding first aid pack.

"Oh, there you are." I replied.

"Jimmy Ubusik, highly trained in hand-to-hand and an excellent sniper. 71 per-" I cut Delta off.

"D you don't need to talk about him as if we were in training and dueling each other." I stared at the glowing green figure who was telling me that he could be a possible danger to my life.

"Hey where did you find Delta, Millie? And how did you find him when you can't move?" Jimmy's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Uhhh…" I thought what to tell Jimmy, how could I explain to him that a mysterious hooded guest? "You may not believe this but I-I just found him laying on the ground." I was lying through my teeth as I told him this.

"Okay here." He kneeled down to bandage my wound.

"Millie 852 has sustained severe plasma burns to her lower left calf, apply antistatic and wrap with gauze bandage. Give pain medication every six hours and apply antibiotics every twelve hours." Delta advised Jimmy.

I stood up as I grunted in pain but relief flooded over me as the pain medication took its effect. I gripped the Battle Rifle as continued walking towards the active suits ping on the radar.

"D, any sign that that's Chief?" I asked him.

"Please wait I'm scanning for any other Spartan II in the area. If there are any, it is sure to be Chief. You and him are the last of your kind." I stopped walking completely. "Alert vitals have risen over normal, Millie what is wrong?" I removed my helmet and began to gag. Jimmy walked over to me and held my helmet as I vomited. Trying to regain any composer I had left, I took my helmet back on and Delta began speaking again.

"What is wrong? I have done a blood analysis and everything seems fine. Has this rescue mission put too, much stress on you?" Jimmy knew I always got sick whenever someone mentioned that I'm the only other person of my kind.

I heard it first out of all of us as we were working our way to Chief. "What was that?" I spoke over the helmet radios. "I didn't hear anythi-" I cut him off as the first one exploded.

"FLOOD!" I yelled as another scurried. A bloater as I call them ran straight at me and exploded I crossed my arms in front of me and kneeled on one knee as he sent me into a back flip. My Battle Rifle was useless in this situation. I grabbed a shotgun a dead soldier was using. Me and Jimmy began to engage the enemy. I rushed at one of our own turned soldier and with one pull of a trigger the things head exploded into a billion gray shimmering bits mixed with the lead pellets of the round. I turned around and told Delta to make a 'light show'; he projected an image of an injured soldier. All the small exploding Flood ran for the decoy and when they did Jimmy and I blasted each and every one.

A turned Elite charged Jimmy before he could react. I aimed my best but it was no use. The vile things energy sword pinned his right shoulder to the wall, "JIMMY! NOOOO! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" In blind rage I began cutting them down as if they were nothing. When the last one's stolen body hit the floor I ran to Jimmy, ripped off my helmet and asked, "Give me good news Mel, tell me it's not that bad!" My voice cracked. 'Why am I acting like this? I was made not to become attached to people, not to fall in love or cry.'

"Millie, Jimmy has five broken bones and his lung is impaled, they're pretty moderate but he will need medevac soon."

"Okay, but we're in a swamp. There's no way for a Pelican to land!"

"Agent 852 is correct, there is no clear area for a Pelican to land in the current environment." Delta stated.

"Mill-Millie," Jimmy stuttered with heavy breathing, "take off m-my helmet." He coughed splattering blood all over the inside of his visor; I proceeded to take of his helmet, blood trickled down his chin and he had blood drops all over his face.

"Jimmy! It's worse than I thought! Please stay with me!" I begged him.

"Millie I-I would under no circumstances leave you but I don't think I'm going to ma-"

"No, don't think like that! I won't let you die! Not here, not now!" I had cut him off, he just looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"Well if you won't let me die I guess I won't, not here, not now." He reached for my hand and held it. "Anyway when this is all over and we're back home," his face got ever so closer to mine, "I still have one more question to ask you." He sealed this sentence with a kiss; the taste of his blood filled my mouth. What was happening? I was a Spartan II, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was bred for combat, built for war, the master of any weapon, pilot any vehicle, and fear no enemy but what was this? I'm fearing something right now, death and I also see it as my enemy. Why did I fear it now? So many Marines died on Halo and that didn't and still doesn't faze me but when it comes to Jimmy and Chief it's just different. Maybe it's because my entire life was me hating my family's guts. When I was finally eighteen I got out of that hell hole, my whole life I was antisocial but that all changed after the High Charity incident, when me and Chief were finally back on Earth.

Finally our lips parted, all of a sudden my first training months kicked in. I pulled the Energy Sword from his shoulder with great force; he fell to the ground and grunted with pain. I pulled his chest plate off over his head, I proceeded to take my armor on my left arm off.

"Millie! You'll destroy your energy shields if you do what I think you'll do!" I cut my inner cloth layer that held the delicate wires for my shields, it was unorthodox I know but I took the cloth and shoved it deep in his wound.

"Aahhh!" Jimmy screamed and writhed in pain as I pulled it all the way through him and continued to patch the other wound.

"There, I'm finished." I said as I sat back and sighed.

"You didn't have to make it so painful ya know." He said replacing his chest plate and cleaning his face and helmet.

**After note**

** Sorry this chapter was so longer but I had to write part of it again because my computer shut off and UUUUUUUUGH that was a pain in my rear just letting you know if that's ever happened to you you'll understand. I'm actually starting to like this story and I hope you do to! Let me know if you guys like it as well and I might make more stories dealing with Halo (most of my stories will be Halo anyway) but sooo bored and I don't want to do chores around the house so I just hide in my room and write or draw…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

** Reunion**

***CHANGE OF VIEW**DIFFERENT PERSON***

"Chief, Spartan armor 852 is active and it's just one and half clicks away! Millie is here on the planet!" Cortana said full of excitement.

"Let's move Marines!" He yelled motioning them to proceed to where Millie was.

***CHANGE OF VIEW**DIFFERENT PERSON***

I knew that Jimmy was in no condition to move from this spot and I could hardly walk without screaming.

"Hey, I think we should we should stay here. I don't want your wounds to open and we can look for Chief later anyway you need to rest."

"Uh," he looked up at me, "okay I guess, I am a little tired now that you mention it." He looked like he did when we were in the first simulator when he was trying to disarm the fake bomb at his base; I had snuck up on him. He had no helmet on and neither did I; I raised my gun and fired a red paintball at his chest, ending the game fully. He stood up and sighed, "Hey this may sound random and all but you wanna eat lunch together, you might be able to assist me in close combat and I might give you some pointers on sniping." He giggled and scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Sure." I replied blushing as well.

That was a month after I had gotten home and started to train because 'it was best for me' and in my opinion it was not at all best. Me and Jimmy were roommates with two others who were in our squad but they didn't even make it past the first mission, the people who organize the squads saw how well me and Jimmy did together so they made us a squad of two and that's how we got to know each other.

"Okay here." I said sitting down next to him laying my head on his left shoulder. Jimmy was intensely blushing when I noticed that his wound was bleeding again. I ripped more of the fabric from my armor and shoved it into the wound applying pressure to the affected area.

"Damn it Jimmy, you opened your wound!" I moved fast to stop the bleeding because he had already lost a lot of blood.

"Uh," he looked at me with an embarrassed expression on his face. The color of his blushing soon became a pale ghostly color as he continued to bleed-out, "JIMMY DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS!" I screamed at him as his eyelids fell heavy and closed as he pasted out. "Please Jimmy don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep!" I continued to yell at him with tears streaking down my cheeks.

***DIFFERENT PERSON**CHANGE OF VEIW***

"Please Jimmy don't go to sleep, don't go to sle-" I couldn't stop it, I fell asleep unwillingly. 'Come on, wake up' I tried to shake myself to reality 'Millie I'm sorry if I don't make it, I never even got to ask you.' My mind flashed back to when me and Millie first met, I had been in matches with her before that day and had had seen her in lunch, she was always sitting alone next to the window. I would try to sit next to her but I would always chicken-out. I felt a small pain in my chest as the red paintball burst. My hands dropped as I stood up, my face felt as if it was on fire from me blushing, "Hey this may sound random and all but you wanna eat lunch together, you might be able to assist me in close combat and I might give you some pointers on sniping." I giggled, scratching the back of my head.

"Sure," Millie replied with a large smile. She said she would eat lunch with me!

"Uh, I gotta change um… Meet me there?" She nodded yes and I waved bye as I hummed a small tune to myself as I changed into my school uniform and headed to the Cafeteria to eat lunch with Millie. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**So I know that there is at least one person reading this and you know who you are. But it might take a week to make the new chapter because I didn't know that I had caught up so quickly so ummmmmm... Yeah, this might be awhile so I'm goin' to post this then start on my next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

** Found**

"No! NO! Jimmy don't you leave me! Wake up! Please, please!" My voice became barely audible as began to cry, my hand making a small thud as it hit his chest plate. "Please Jimmy don't leave me, I love you, I love you." My boding began to shake as I cried. I felt a hand under my chin that forced me to look up.

"Millie don't cry, trust me on not planning on dying anytime soon, I plan to protect you forever." Jimmy looked me in the eye and smiled.

"How?! You?! Your heartbeat?! You were dead!" I backed up with terror in my eyes.

"It is true, Agent 416 your vitals had dropped for a total of 37.2 seconds, but a burst of adrenaline could of revived him if he wasn't too far gone." Delta began to evaluate Jimmy's situation he was in. Delta soon fed me Jimmy's vitals into my screen. A small block of static appeared in the lower right corner of my screen. His heart rate was slightly higher than average and his BP was lower than normal. But then again he did get ran through with an Energy Sword not three hours ago.

"Everything seems normal, are you feeling okay Jimmy?" I asked him, examining his wounds.

"I'm just a little woozy I guess," Jimmy held his head with one of his hands and looked at the ground, "Other than that I feel fine." Jimmy to me didn't seem right he was off.

"Millie, the MJOLNIR armor is approaching, currently half a click away." Delta alerted me to Chief's presence.

"Jimmy can you get around by now? Delta has put enough morphine into my system that I don't even feel my wounds." He let out a gasp of pain as he stood up.

I frowned at this and reached for my back and grabbed a small indention in the back of the back piece of my armor and pulled a small set of vials of different pain killers out. I pulled out a needle and a vial; carefully I injected the morphine into Jimmy's arm. He looked at me, confused.

"Me and Delta make sure we get the mission done. We don't even think of letting pain stop us." I looked at him.

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's go." We headed off in the direction of Chief's armor point. We had raided the corpses of Covenant, human, and Flood. I even grabbed the Dog Tags of the Marines, one of the read Witts, Torie K. Blood type O 8/5/42. This war had taken almost everyone from me now, Torie. He was my little brother something new pushed me now.

Vengeance. I would have revenge for his death, the Covenant had gone too far now.

It took three more hours to reach Chief and Cortana but we were finally there, we called a Pelican in and evacuated the place.

* * *

**Okay another short chapter but I got Minecraft on my laptop and I can't focus at all! –Cries in corner- Why must you be so addicting gaming. Also my addiction to Skyrim was worse so I'm doomed –Starts laughing hysterically- Uuuuugh I'm doomed, dooooooooommmmmmmeeeedddd.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Me and Jimmy laid in the infirmary for about a week while or wounds healed, Chief would visit us every day and finally I said, "Fuck this I'm training!" I walked out and flipped off a nurse who tried to stop me. I walked straight to my room and changed into my armor that I wore while I practiced. They had fixed my old suit by now but I didn't care.

I grabbed my paintball assault rifle and shot at every other player in the battle scenario, it was a free for all and so far I was racking up "kills" by the handfuls. In real combat this would be a bloodbath but they were oh-so-lucky that it was just paint. I don't know why, well it's probably because they wouldn't let me out of bed for a week, but I was pissed and I had to take my anger out some way and this was it.

I was the last one standing and I had won the match, I walked out and saw Jimmy standing there in his armor, "And what the hell are you so pissed about." He laughed.

"Wanna do a double team match?" I asked. It was a standard test which has two people on each team and about ten other teams on a large map.

"Sure."

"Oh boy every one's screwed huh?"

"Yep." Jimmy giggled.

We entered the map at the third platform and stood on a medium sized disc that froze our armor until the map started.

5.

4.

3.

2.

Go!

Me and Jimmy dove for the closest cover, "On my mark, sync?"

"Sync."

"Mark!" Me and Jimmy rolled from cover and took out the two teams closest to us, we both fired two shots one for each victim of us. They landed straight in the center of their visors, I grinned fiercely as I went for a point with my knife which was really a paintball by itself. The boy in green armor fell to his knees as his armor locked up. I took a paint grenade and tossed it into a group of three people fighting all of their armorslocked down, paint hit the walls behind me and I ducked for cover.

"Jimmy!" I called for him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He lunged for cover behind a rock next to me and breathed heavily.

"There are three teams left and we can easily take them out but it seems they've made some sort of deal, we've taken on more than six before but that was some Grunts, these guys are some of the best." I sight and tossed the grenade up and down in my hand before a loud voice boomed over the intercom.

"Millie, Jimmy get out here this minute you're in deep trouble!" It was Chief. I sighed and stood up, so did Jimmy, I strapped the rifle to my back and walked to the door but not before throwing a final paint grenade taking out the six who had made the mistake of standing that close to each other.

"You don't know how much trouble you've put me through today!" He began to lecture us on rules and responsibility, and it was making me sick. Every time I did something wrong Chief would lecture me on the most boring topic imaginable. The lecture ended but not soon enough, you'd think for someone who has a blow it up and shoot guns to get out of a sticky situation you'd think that he'd be a little more laid back.

"Finally." I sighed climbing on the top bunk and shoving my face into my pillow but not before giving Jimmy a goodnight kiss.

* * *

I woke up in the dark, something agitated my wrist, I strained my eyes to see in the dark, something wasn't right. It hit me.

This is not my room I'm not in my bunk. "Well look who's finally awake." A small chuckle came forth from the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My hands were bound with rope and I was in a chair, the dark room smelled damp.

"I see you have gotten your precious AI back, now haven't you." The figure began to immerged partly from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want with me, where am I!?" I screamed, panicked and nervous of what the looming figure's intentions were.

"Well you see we think you and your precious AI has, well discovered a part of the UNSC that we didn't what some people to find out about." The man's figure was becoming clearer as he continued to ramble on about what sounded like one of the biggest cover-up since traveling at the speed of light was achieved. From what I could follow it had to do with the UNSC and the Covenant somehow joining forces and enslave every single race in the known galaxy.

"You see we'll be unstoppable with the help of the Covenant and the new Spartans that we'll train will be perfected to the last detail-" I cut him off laughing, at first it was a quiet chuckle but it quickly grew to a loud laugh filled with insanity and madness.

"It will never work once you enslave everything last thing they'll just turn on you and every last human will perish BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed trying to break the bindings on my hands.

A hand struck my face full force, leaving nothing but a stinging pain. My eyes watered as my rage just grew stronger and my fierce, "Delta."

"Yes? How may I be of assistance?"

"Delta, plan Z, now." I said the order short and harsh sounding.

"Affirmative." He said as if not sure of himself.

"Oh no you don't." He said before looking back towards a door, "I have just used a small enough EMP that it will render him useless for a day or so." I looked at Delta's hologram, it was becoming static.

"DELTA! NO, DELTA!" I screamed.

Note to all my readers…

Listen I'm really sorry this chapter is really short but some of you have been wondering if I'm okay and yes I'm just fine it's just that I'm starting up my first year in high school. It's really been tough on me considering I have band and I have to be a school at about 6:00 in the morning, when normal school starts at 7:25. I'm really sorry guys but the releases on these chapters are a bit late and not in any sort of pattern but I'm going to try a lot harder so you won't have to wait four months.

~dakuurufu99


End file.
